The non-radioactive detection of biological analytes is an important technology in modern analytical biotechnology. By eliminating the need for radioactive labels, safety is enhanced and the environmental impact of reagent disposal is greatly reduced, resulting in decreased costs for analysis. Examples of methods utilizing such non-radioactive detection methods include DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide probe methods, detection of polymerase-chain-reaction products, immunoassays, and the like.
In many applications the independent detection of multiple spatially overlapping analytes in a mixture is required, e.g., single-tube multiplex DNA probe assays, immuno assays, multicolor DNA sequencing methods, and the like. In the case of multi-loci DNA probe assays, by providing multicolor detection, the number of reaction tubes may be reduced thereby simplifying the experimental protocols and facilitating the manufacturing of application-specific kits. In the case of automated DNA sequencing, multicolor labeling allows for the analysis of all four bases in a single lane thereby increasing throughput over single-color methods and eliminating uncertainties associated with inter-lane electrophoretic mobility variations.
Multiplex detection imposes a number of severe constraints on the selection of dye labels, particularly for analyses requiring an electrophoretic separation and treatment with enzymes, e.g., DNA sequencing and the like.
Due to the variety of constraints imposed of the labeling of biological materials, methodology that is broadly applicable to a variety of dyes is highly desirable. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such methodology, along with reagents that are useful in carrying out labeling processes.